staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
24 Kwietnia 1998
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 8.05 Wszyscy kochają Raymonda (17/22) - serial, USA 8.30 Wiadomości 8.40 Prognoza pogody 8.45 Dla dzieci: Mama i ja 9.00 Rządy dzieci, czyli pajdokracja 9.25 Papierowy teatrzyk 9.40 Dzieci dzieciom 9.50 Gimnastyka buzi i języka 10.00 Sierżant Anderson (8) - serial sensacyjny, USA 10.50 Stawka większa niż szycie 11.10 Gitara basowa bez tajemnic 11.25 360 stopni dookoła ciała 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes 12.20 Magazyn Notowań: Gospodarstwo bez kłopotów 12.45 My, wy, oni: Sposób na mieszkanie 13.05 Fizjonomia kropli wody: Kilogramy marzeń 13.20 Jak znaleźć dobrą pracę (4): Jak planować czas 13.30 Historie sekretne (4) 13.45 Nigdy się nie poddawaj - film dok., W. Bryt. 14.30 Wiadomości 14.40 Dla dzieci: Małe musicale 15.05 Byle do dzwonka (24/50) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 15.35 Dla młodych widzów: Superczytanie 15.50 Dla młodych widzów: Migawka 16.00 Sport i zabawa 16.15 Moda na sukces - serial obyczajowy, USA 16.40 Twarzą w twarz z Europą 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Jaka to melodia? - quiz 17.50 Tata, a Marcin powiedział... 18.05 Randka w ciemno - zabawa quizowa 18.50 Flesz - Wiadomości i Prognoza pogody 19.00 Wieczorynka: Smerfy 19.30 Wiadomości, sport i prognoza pogody 20.10 Mściciel z Laramie - western, USA, 1955 21.55 W centrum uwagi - program publicystyczno-informacyjny 22.15 MdM, czyli Mann do Materny, Materna do Manna - program rozrywkowy 23.00 Wiadomości i Sport 23.10 Twój Dekalog: Dekalog X - film obyczajowy, Polska 1.55 Eurowizja przed finałem 2.25 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Sport telegram 7.05 Dziennik krajowy 7.25 Kocham Lucy (21) - serial komediowy, USA 7.50 Studio urody 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 W labiryncie (39) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 9.00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu 13.00 Panorama (w przerwie transmisji) 14.55 Akademia Zdrowia Dwójki - program sportowo-rekreacyjny 15.05 Powitanie 15.10 Teatr dla Dzieci: Dzieci z Bullerbyn 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Zwierzęta wokół nas - Podaj łapę 16.35 5 x 5 - wygrajmy razem - teleturniej 17.00 Dla dzieci: Szalone liczby 17.30 Programy lokalne 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Programy lokalne 18.35 Magia liter - teleturniej 19.05 Złotopolscy (33) - telenowela, Polska 19.30 Dwa światy (20/26) - serial fantast. -przy god. 20.05 Alternatywy 4 (9-ost.) Upadek - serial komediowy 21.05 DMD - Duety Marcina Dańca 22.00 Panorama 22.30 Sport telegram 22.40 Piekielna gorączka - film sensacyjny, USA 0.10 Krakowskie powroty (1) 1.00 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Gdańsk 7.50 Program dnia 8.00 Panorama 8.10 Dzień dobry, tu Gdańsk 8.30 Historia miłości odc. 147 i 148 9.30 Tombik i Bibi odc. 2 - serial 9.55 W kosmosie i na Ziemi (9/26) - cykliczny prog. popularnonaukowy 10.20 Bractwo letniej przygody (8/26) "Tajemnica Sfinksa" - serial fabularny 10.50 The Band (2/2) - prog. dok. 11.20 Przychodnia w Cardale (2/8) "Wyobcowanie" - serialobycz. 12.15 Belcanto (8/13) "Georges Thill" - cykl poświęcony najwybitniejszym reprezentantom tego stylu śpiewania 13.15 Co mnie gryzie? (powt.) 13.35 Kość niezgody - program 14.10 Sport w "Trójce" (powt.) 14.40 Vademecum petenta (powt.) 14.50 Program dnia 14.55 Panorama 15.10 Tombik i Bibi odc. 2 - serial 15.35 W kosmosie i na Ziemi (9/26) - cykliczny prog. 16.00 Bractwo letniej przygody (8/26) "Tajemnica Sfinksa" - serial fabularny 16.30 45 minut - magazyn 17.15 Co, gdzie, kiedy w Trójmieście - magazyn publ.-kulturalny 17.30 E O L - Elbląsko-Olsztyński Magazyn Telewizyjny 18.00 PANORAMA 18.10 Panorama - wydanie główne 18.30 Historia miłości odc. 147,148 19.30 The Band (2/2) - program dok.-muzyczny prod. kanadyjskiej (powt.) 20.00 Przychodnia w Cardale (2/8) "Wyobcowanie" - serial obycz. prod. angielskiej (powt.) 20.55 Belcanto (8/13) "Georges Thill" - cykl poświęcony najwybitniejszym reprezentantom tego stylu śpiewania (powt.) 21.45 Panorama - wydanie wieczorne 21.55 Punkt - temat dnia 22.05 Rozmowy z dwiema niewiadomymi 22.40 Anastazja (odc.34/36) - serial 23.00 Policjanci z dzielnicy - magazyn 23.15 Alfabet polskich rzek: O jak Osa 0.00 Zakończenie programu. Polsat 6.00 Poranek z Polsatem 7.45 Polityczne graffiti 7.55 Poranne informacje 8.00 Inspektor Gadżet (9) - serial przygodowy, USA 8.30 Renegat (47) - serial sensacyjny, USA 9.30 Żar młodości (428) - serial obyczajowy 10.30 Nieustraszony (88) - serial sensacyjny 11.30 Mroczne niebo (12) - serial SF, USA 12.30 Dziewięciu wspaniałych - program rozrywkowy 13.00 Rykowisko - program rozrywkowy 13.30 Motowiadomości 14.00 Bumerang - program publicystyczny 14.30 Trzy kwadraty: gra - zabawa 15.00 Garfield (11) - serial animowany 15.30 Nie tylko dla dam 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Halo miliard - program rozrywkowy 16.45 Star Trek: Stacja kosmiczna (9) - serial SF, USA 17.45 Świat według Bundych (72) - serial komediowy, USA 18.15 Szaleję za tobą (38) - serial komediowy, USA 18.45 Informacje 19.00 Polityczne graffiti 19.10 Powrót Supermana (48) - film, USA 20.05 Strażnik Teksasu - serial sensacyjny, USA 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO 21.00 Brygada Acapulco (21) - serial sensacyjny, USA 21.55 Kojak - serial kryminalny, USA 22.55 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 23.00 Informacje 23.15 Polityczne graffiti 23.30 Biznes tydzień 23.45 Samotny w mroku - film obyczajowy, USA 1.25 Przytul mnie 2.25 DJ'S Club 2.55 Program muzyczny 3.25 Pożegnanie TVN 6.00 Telesklep 7.25 CIĘŻKO RANNE PANTOFLE - mag. poranny 7.25 Przegląd prasy 7.30 TVN Fakty - informacje 7.35 Pacific Drive (140) - serial 8.00 Opowieści z Zielonego Lasu (49) 8.30 Conan - łowca przygód - serial 9.00 Maraton Uśmiechu - liga dowcipów 9.30 Na wybiegu - moda 10.00 Dobra Cena - teleturniej 10.30 Anna (140) - teIenowela 11.30 Jolanda (74) - telenowela 12.00 Telesklep 12.30 Co za dzień - rozrywka - informacja 13.00 Opowieści z Zielonego Lasu (50) 13.30 Multikino - filmy, gwiazdy, plotki 14.00 Twój Problem Nasza Głowa 14.45 W naszym kręgu (17) - serial 15.15 Szkoła Złamanych Serc - serial 15.45 Star Trek (6) - serial 16.45 Conan - łowca przygód - serial 17.15 TVN Fakty Regionalne 17.30 Co za dzień - rozrywka 18.00 Beverly Hills 90210 - serial 19.00 Dobra Cena - teleturniej 19.30 TVN Fakty - informacje 20.00 Sport 20.05-0.05 SUPER KINO 20.05 FIX - efekt specjalny (F/X) - film 22.05 Niebezpieczny ładunek - film 0.05 Tancerka - film erot. TV Polonia 7.00 Sport telegram 7.05 Kraina uśmiechu - program 7.55 Kosmopolacy (1) - reportaż 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Plecak pełen przygód - serial 9.10 Credo - prog. redakcji katolickiej 9.35 Spojrzenia na Polskę - prog. 10.05 Czarne chmury (10-ost.) serial 11.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Plac Hiszpański (1/5) - serial 13.55 Przegląd prasy polonijnej 14.10 MdM - program rozrywkowy 14.45 Diariusz rządowy 15.00 Panorama 15.20 Omówienie programu dnia 15.30 Królowa polskiego morza - reportaż 16.00 Hity satelity 16.30 Klasztory polskie - reportaż 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Dla dzieci: Ala i As - Zabawa w szkołę 17.30 Dla dzieci: Kolorowe nutki 17.35 Tata, a Marcin powiedział... 17.45 Pałer - magazyn muzyczny 18.15 Spółka rodzinna (7/19) - serial 18.45 Telewizyjne Wiadomości Literackie - magazyn 19.15 Dobranocka: Proszę słonia 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.00 POLONICA: Plac Hiszpański (2/5) - serial 21.30 Przegląd publicystyczny 22.10 Polska - NATO (2) 22.30 Panorama 23.00 XIX Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej Wrocław '98 0.00 Porozmawiajmy - prog. 0.45 Powitanie widzów amerykańskich 0.50 Proszę słonia - film anim. 1.00 Wiadomości 1.25 Sport 1.29 Prognoza pogody 1.30 Spółka rodzinna (7/19) - serial 2.00 Telewizyjne Wiadomości Literackie - magazyn 2.30 Panorama (powt.) 3.05 POLONICA: Plac Hiszpański - serial 4.35 Przegląd publicystyczny 5.05 Polska - NATO (2) 5.30 Klasztory polskie - reportaż 6.00 W centrum uwagi 6.15 Diariusz rządowy 6.30 Pałer - magazyn muzyczny 7.00 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 7.00 Klan McGregorów - serial 7.50 Siódemka dzieciakom 8.40 Z ust do ust - serial 9.05 Sunset Beach - serial 9.50 Prawo i bezprawie - serial 10.40 Rodzinne sekrety - film obycz. 12.15 Święty - serial sensacyjny 13.05 Teleshopping 14.05 Klan McGregorów - serial 14.55 Siódemka dzieciakom 15.45 Z ust do ust - serial 16.10 Święty - serial 17.05 Robin Hood - serial 18.00 Sunset Beach - serial 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia 19.00 Prawo i bezprawie - serial 19.50 Prognoza pogody 19.55 Do diabła z bohaterami - film 21.40 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia 21.50 Mister Frost - film obycz. 23.40 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia 23.50 Ziemia: ostatnie starcie - serial 0.35 Dom - horror, USA Polsat 2 7.00 Dance TV - prog. muz. 7.30 Plastic TV - prog. muz. 8.00 TV Shop 8.30 Czarodziejka z Księżyca - serial 9.00 Power Rangers - serial 9.30 Z ostatniej chwili (96) - serial 10.30 Na południe (15) - serial 11.30 Żar młodości (434) - serial 12.30 Tajemnicza dama (33) 13.30 TV Shop 14.00 Afficionado - prog. muz. 14.30 Jacek Ziobro - Superstar 15.00 Dance TV - prog. muz. 15.30 Plastic TV - prog. muz. 16.00 Hawaje pięć-zero - serial 17.00 Informacje 17.10 Czarodziejka z Księżyca - serial 17.35 Power Rangers - serial 18.00 Na południe (16) - serial 19.00 Tajemnicza dama (34) 19.50 CNN News - prog. infor. 20.00 Idź na całość - show 20.50 Apartament - komedia 22.25 Ciekawe. kto ją dzisiaj zabije? - komedia 0.00 Przytul mnie - nocny program muzyczny 1.00 Pożegnanie Canal + 7.00 Aktualności filmowe 7.05 Cyberia 7.15 Diabelski Młyn - filmy anim. 7.55 Łapu-capu 8.00 Przyjaciele - serial 8.30 (K) STULECIE: Sława - film dok. 9.25 (K) Porwany za młodu (1) - film 11.00 (K) Porwany za młodu (2) - film przygodowy 12.30 (K) SIŁY PRZYRODY: Lód i ogień - film dok. 13.30 (K) Miłość kibica - komedia 15.10 (K) DESER: Stuknąć się głowami - film krótkometrażowy 15.35 (K) Uprowadzony: lot 285 -thriller 17.10 (K) Książę Atlantydy - film anim. 17.35 (K) Kundle i reszta - serial anim. 18.00 NIE PRZEGAP 18.05 Diabelski Młyn - filmy anim. 18.45 Przyjaciele 3 - serial 19.10 Cyberia 19.15 NIE PRZEGAP 19.20 Lapu-capu 19.25 Z pierwszej piłki - magazyn 19.50 Aktualności filmowe 19.55 Lapu-capu 20.00 (K) Mężowie i żona - komedia 21.55 (K ) Wysłannik piekieł 4 - horror 23.20 (K) Druga szansa - film sens. 1.20 (K) Piosenka Carli - film obycz. 3.25 (K) Żona dla Australijczyka - komedia 5.00 (K) Kobieta w bieli - film (K) - program kodowany ARD "Das Erste" 5.30 Morgenmagazin 9.00 Heute 9.03 Verbotene Liebe 9.27 Marienhof 9.52 Wetterschau 10.03 Staddt an der Grenze 11.30 Länderzeit 12.00 Heute mittag 12.15 Buffet 13.00 Mittagsmagazin 14.03 Höchstpersönlich 14.30 Das tanzende Herz 16.03 Formel 3 16.30 Alfredissimo! 17.00 Tagesschau 17.15 Brisant 17.43 Regionalinfos 17.55 Verbotene Liebe 18.25 Marienhof 18.55 Sketchup 19.25 Herzblatt 19.52 Das Wetter 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 Der Havelkaiser 21.45 Soldater für Hitler 22.30 Tagesthemen/Bericht aus Bonn/Sport 23.05 Das Lied zum Sonntag 23.20 Die Quatschmacher 23.50 Wat is? 0.35 Nachtmagazin 0.55 Der Boss 2.30 Duell im Satter 3.50 «Karacho» on Tour 4.20 Wolfgang Ambros in Concert ZDF 5.30 Morgenmagazin 9.00 Heute 9.03 Grand Prix Volksmusik 10.40 Infos Verbrauchertips und Trends 11.04 Leute heute 11.15 Die Schwarzwaldklinik 12.00 Heute mittag 12.15 Drehscheibe Deutschland 13.00 Mittagsmagazin 14.00 Geniessen auf gut deutsch 14.30 WM-Fieber 15.15 Heute/Sport 15.25 Conan 17.00 Heute/Wetter 17.15 Hallo Deutschland 17.45 Leute heute 18.00 Weissblaue Wintergeschichten 19.00 Heute/Wetter 19.25 Tierarzt Dr. Engel 20.15 Ein Fall für zwei 21.15 Die Reportage 21.45 Heute-Journal 22.15 Das literarische Quartett 23.30 Willemsens Woche 0.30 Heute nacht 0.50 Wer schluckt schon gerne blaue Bohnen? 2.30 Kamikaze 1989 4.15 Heute nacht